


Her Silver Destiny Rewritten

by theody23



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theody23/pseuds/theody23
Summary: Ruby thought she would be a good huntress and an even greater hero. When forces from the future start to attack her, she learns that she has a darker fate awaiting her. When she fights her future legend she begins to strengthen her team, find new allies. Yet in the process she uncovers evils both ancient and new that may very well twist her towards her destiny.





	1. The Legend

There once spoke a legend. 

A woman born with a special gift. 

The power to defy the gods. 

She once was a hero that defended the weak

A Huntress that fought the dark 

When the stars fell from the sky it revealed her true face.

Now even with a stare those that rebelled were obliterated.

Her strength unassailable 

She ruled the world under her heel.

Her new legend was born.

The Terror of Silver Eyes.

The Almighty Overlord of Remnant.

“Rejoice! For you are going to born witness to the first steps of our glorious overlord!”


	2. The Nightmare

=The Nightmare Oma Zi-O=

Ruby had been defended herself well against this enemy.

She just had to think back to when this started. She had just put down some weird looking watch on her way to get some work done on Crescent Rose for the festival when she noticed someone standing by the door. A person that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

The mysterious man looked real giddy at seeing her. He opened a book and turned to the other people walking around the block.

“Behold! For what occurs here will mark a wondrous path in this world! This will be the first step into a better future” The stranger turned to her.

“As long as you can face you challenges head on you have nothing to lose, be wary of the one in red”

He turned to look at the store ahead of them. Ruby followed his gaze for a moment only to see nothing, she turned back and the stranger was gone. 

Weird at the moment but not as weird as what was happening right now.

She had no way of knowing where the attacker came from. She walked out of the shop when a mysterious attacker shot at her.

A laser shot fired past her head as a red armored figure pointed their gun at her direction. Their face was covered by red helmet with a yellow visor that seemed to be in some sort of language that she couldn’t understand, not that she had time to as the figure fired again.

She quickly dodged around the corner of the street putting her back to the large building to gain some cover. A few more bolts of energy fired off and she watched as they hit another store, burning holes into it which caused people to run out. She had to stop whatever this was if it meant keeping people from getting hurt.

Now her she was getting ready to stop whoever this was.

She pulled up Crescent Rose, keeping it in sniper mode she readied herself. With her semblance she quickly moved out firing her weapon three times as she moved to a bulky truck as new cover.

The red figure wasn’t ready for the attack and as the dust bullets hit their chest, they backed away for a moment watching as the huntress prepared to press on the advantage.

If it was speed she would use then they would fight on her level.

They brought out a small circular device and Ruby brought her head out slightly to observe it. It looked like the watch she picked up earlier in the day. They clicked on the top of it and a voice spoke out.

“Drive!” She wasn’t sure what was going on.

They attached the watch to a weird looking belt buckle and techno like music beat played out as they clasped their hands to the device. 

With a push the front end of the belt turned and the electronic voice rang out.

“Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er! Geiz!” This officially got a tad weird. It got a bit weirder as strange metal pieces appeared behind them.

“Armor Time! Drive! DRIVE!” Wheels on the shoulders and a car spoiler on the helmet and red and black armor overlapped on the Kamen Rider’s earlier outfit. So confused by the turn of events she almost didn’t realize that they moved at fast speed. The wheels on the boots flared sparks on the road as they closed the gap.

Using her semblance she was able to switch to her scythe and swung it down at the attacker. They blocked her attack with some form of bow. They tapped on the side of the bow as it turned into an ax, it made a noise similar to an “Oh No!” as it changed.

They were able to push the huntress back, Ruby tried to strike again but before she could they reached down to grab the Drive piece and attached it to the ax. 

“Finish Time! Drive! Zakkuri Cutting!” Like a red flare the figure unleashed two large bursts of energy fired towards the huntress. She readied herself, preparing the dodge the attacks until a large metal wall suddenly appeared to shield the huntress.

She looked around only to realize that it wasn’t a wall but a hand. 

The robot then transformed in a small ship, the cockpit opened revealing a woman who dressed in white. 

“Come with me if you want to live” Ruby realizing that she needed to get some kind of information on what was going on wasted no time.

She quickly jumped in and it quickly closed up as the other woman started to press commands on the console in front of her as quickly as she could.

“What’s going on?” The other woman took a quick glance over to Ruby.

“Just give me a moment!” She grasped onto the controller and the huntress felt turbulence as the room started to shake. It took her a moment to realize that this ship was now flying.

“My name is Tsukuyomi, I have something important to discuss with you” 

“I’m Ruby an-”

“I know who you are!” Ruby flinched a bit as Tsukuyomi put in the final calculations.

“You’re going to wish I didn’t know how” her purple eyes gave a look of concern towards the huntress.

“TIME MAZINE!” The machine bellowed as it went through a time warp. 

The red rider watched is it flew away. They untransformed and awaited for their own mazine to find them. If Tsukuyomi was anything it was predictable, they had an idea where the other woman would go.

Unobserved at the roofs above stood a stranger, he opened his book and realized with glee how everything was turning out. Quickly turning around, he walked back with a device in hand. Soon his overlord would be prepared to destroy her enemies. He couldn’t wait!

==

Ruby was silent for a few moments as Tsukuyomi finally landed the machine.

A side panel opened up and the other woman stepped out with a hesitate Ruby following behind. 

They walked towards an empty plain on hill. Tsukuyomi looked at the small village below. She noticed the red huntress behind her.

“Walk with me, Geiz will need to track down a specific time, we can lay low for a moment and I’ll explain what’s going on” They walked through a small village in awkward silence until Tsukuyomi found a small restaurant. The traveler sat and order some small food for herself and Ruby.

Rose later tried to pay for it in lein but when she brought up her card the owner looked at it strangely.

“This is Remnant, about 100 years ago, don’t worry I’ll pay for it” She brought a scroll, one that looked more advanced then her own. As Tsukuyomi scrolled through various coins, she stopped at a certain page clicked on it and dropped down actual money for the times. 

Tsukuyomi put a hand through her black hair as she waited for the owner to take the money. She took it but moved away from their seats quickly slightly scared by the strange device the white dressed woman used.

“Please take a look at this” She brought up her scroll and was about to start the video but Ruby cut her off.

“Wait you said 100 years?” It took her a moment but now it dawned on her.

“Yes we traveled back in time now I need you to watch this” Tsukuyomi brought the scroll back up, she would try and explain the issues of time travel but for the moment something was more pressing matter.

The time traveler showed her a paused video but already she didn’t like the image, a desolate place surrounded by broken robots, mechs and mazines.

She played the video and Ruby felt worse.

“In the year 2068 a powerful overlord arose who conquered the world”

A small army surrounded a single chrysanthemum. Various groups pointed their weapons towards it. She recognized humans, Faunus, machines, and even Grimm growled awaiting to swarm their enemy. 

“We created a resistance group that attempted to stop the overlord” 

Someone stepped out of the chrysanthemum and at first she didn’t recognize the figure. Dressed in gold, an armored figure stepped out awaiting the army. Then she recognized the hood, wrapped around the armor was something she recognized. It was tattered with burn marks and bullet holes, silver embroidering in the shape of clock hands on its back but she could knew it all the same, it was her red hood.

The heroes charged firing Dust at the figure, as they got closer The golden figure merely raised her hands and explosions flared around her knocking her enemies away.

Ruby was horrified watching as a figure that...stole her hood watched as missiles nearly hit her but with a force of white aura the missiles stopped in midair and exploded. 

Large mazines and paladins tried to attack but in that moment the overlord brought out her weapon, it was gold plated and more advanced in design but she knew it was her Crescent Rose.

She couldn’t believe it, it had to be a copy, it just had to be.

In a flurry of decaying roses each and every machine had suddenly been cut to pieces.

It created a ring of fire as the last of the army charged forth trying to end the slaughter. Yet as she twirled her weapon the tyrant unleashed a wave of power that knocked everyone up into the air.

“You cannot possibly defeat me. Do you know why? Because I’m fighting for what’s right” With a wave of her hand a white light flashed around the area leaving wisps of gold that disintegrated everyone around her.

“We called this overlord, Oma Zi-O, by her hand she created a world devoid of hope, that person is you” The video ended and Ruby refused to believe it.

“How can that be me? You have to be wrong, I couldn’t do something like that”

“You are Ruby Rose, born in Patch, you would later become a Huntress after learning from your uncle Qrow and later become a student at Beacon academy due to the machinations of a professor Ozpin, there is also this” Tsukuyomi brought up a single image, a large statue of various armored figures and her in some sort of pose with a device similar to...

“What about the red figure that attacked me?” She had to focus on something else until she could process what was going on.

“Geiz wanted to stop the overlord from ever existing and that means going back to your time and killing you before you become the queen that destroys the world” That didn’t help.

“Now about that watch you have” Ruby didn’t want to deal with the confusion but when she follow where the traveler was staring at she realized that she still had that device she picked up before the stranger attacked her.

“What when did I get this?”

“It is powerful, more powerful then you realize but it will lead you down the path to becoming Oma Zi-O” 

“I’ll destroy it, simple right?” At least she hoped it would be.

“Perhaps so” Then there was some sort of alarm blaring on Tsukuyomi’s scroll. 

“There is something going on in your time, but Geiz wouldn’t cause something like this” Then they heard people screaming. 

“What is that? A monster!” They both looked back expecting a horrible beast but what they did see was worse for Ruby.

Geiz walked slowly towards the duo but before Ruby could try and fight back Tsukuyomi put an arm up stopping her from advancing. She pressed a few buttons on her scroll.

“That’s not going to work we need to leave” The time mazine flew past them opening up and allowing them both to enter into it and fly off into another wormhole leaving Geiz alone. 

“What’s going on now?” Ruby really didn’t like the worry that the traveler had on her face. Tsukuyomi pressed another button the console.

On the big console screen a monster started attacking people.

Twisted gold veins appeared on a red armor like hide. The eyes of it glowed red as it revealed the spider like fangs in its mouth, it threw cars around as people tried to run. It noticed a victim trying to flee and from it and before the victim could so much as scream it leaped towards him.

“We have to get back as soon as we can” The time traveler tried to get the mazine to move faster.


	3. The Queen

=You're the Queen=

He was just walking across the street minding his own business. He waited for the light to go red before he crossed and everything. Maybe the driver was drunk, maybe he didn't want to stop, maybe it was raining a bit hard that day. Before the car could connect somebody saved his life.

Some guy in a white suit stopped it with a raised hand. He wasn't sure how but when it smashed into the strange man it crushed inward but it hadn't even touched the other guy just yet.

"You, I like you, I've been told had it not been for this day you would have been a great soldier"

"Well it helps people I thought so-" he was cut off when everything seemed to stop, He wasn't sure what was going on until he noticed small orbs around him. Only to realize that it was rain drops.

"Good! If you want to be strong enough to help then I think I know a way" The man in white pulled out a strange looking watch.

"Kuuga: Gumun!" Activating it, the watch started pulsing with dark red power.

"Wait who are you?" He tried to back away but found his limbs frozen in place.

"Zeba" He smiled wide as he inserted the watch into the other man's chest. The dark energies twisted and changed the victim into something far more interesting. Zeba waited to see what would happen next.

Violence is such a beautiful thing.

They quickly landed the time mazine. Ruby immediately noticed that she wasn't quite familiar with this neighborhood as she took a look around.

"Where are we?" Tsukuyomi turned to her as she tracked where the danger was.

"Your time, somewhere in Atlas but an hour before the creature strikes"

"To stop the bad guy before he starts right?" Tsukuyomi nodded as she used her scroll to scan the area.

"We just need to keep an eye out" Something skittered out of Ruby's sight.

On a hunch she slowly walked towards where the creature disappeared. The traveler kept up behind her with her scroll ready to detect any movement.

As they got closer, they noticed strings of web started to build up on more and more buildings. Until they reached some sort of museum.

"Is there anything special about that place?"

"Apparently, it housed a statue carved from or into a meteor" Then something burst from the doors, a body of some poor soul wrapped in web.

Ruby quickly went into action, before Tsukuyomi could stop her.

Inside was no better. Paintings slashed, displays ruined, people dangling above wrapped around on web.

Something dropped to the floor. The creature was on its feet, in red armor it glared at it's new prey with red glowing eyes. The gold horns on its head nearly distracted from it fangs as they clatter in it's mouth.

"Oh wen Linto ra prada?" Speaking in some sort of language she never heard before she understood it's intentions as it reached out its hand as though it would claw at her.

She quickly readied her weapon and the creature charged at her. Ready for that she quickly dodged out of the way and took a swing at the monster. Yet as she was sure it connected strangely it went right through the monster like it was made of smoke.

Yet the monster proved to be quite solid as it grabbed her and throw her through a window. She stood back up as the creature launched through the broken window. She wasn't ready for how strong it was at first but now she had an understanding then she'd be prepared.

It leaped this time ready to pounce on the huntress and as she put her weapon back ready to slash through. Catching on the Gumun fired web from it's mouth to wrap around her should she try to cut it down. Ruby had a plan for that as she fired her weapon to let the shot push her behind the monster still in the air as its web hit the floor.

She quickly launched upward with her weapon ready and tried to slash down with her weapon only for it to go through the monster again like it was vapor. The creature used the web to pull it to the ground.

Ruby safely landed trying to figure out if what the monster was doing was somehow its semblance. It wanted to charge but before it could take a step forward it was fired on by Tsukuyomi and the shots connected knocking it back.

"How are you doing that?" The traveler had a sort of phone gun hybrid, the words "FaizX" written on the side.

"This gun was made with old rider technology made by a group known as "Smart Brain", it helped us in the future but not something like this" Ruby wasn't happy with that kind of information.

"Is there anything I can use?" The creature slowly watched waiting for its opening as Tsukuyomi had the weapon trained on it.

"Yes! Defeat the Kaijin Rider with the power in your hands" The stranger that spoke of her legend earlier in the day appeared with his book in hand. Tsukuyomi instantly knew who he was.

"Woz? What are you doing here?" Woz ignored her as Ruby realized she felt something in her hand. She turned to look at the ZI-O watch in her hand. For a moment she wondered how that was possible.

But thinking of the destruction this monster caused before they traveled back.

"Would this power stop that monster?" She put away Crescent Rose for a moment.

"Fighting such a creature would be child's play, Zi-O's power is without rival, with it you can bend the world to your will!"

"I am nothing doing any of that, I won't become that tyrant but to stop that creature I'll use it just once" The other two were taken back. Woz wasn't sure what his Overlord was spouting but it was something he would stand by nonetheless. Tsukuyomi started to fear what this could mean for the future.

"This is for you my overlord" On a velvet pillow Woz presented a device that she knew Geiz had before. She picked it up for a moment raising it up to her.

"Deep in your soul you should know how to use it" She put it to her waist and watched as a belt wrapped around her.

"Ziku Driver" Flicking on the side of her watch she put the image in its right place as she tapped the button on the top.

"ZI-O!" Slotting it into the driver she tipped it on its axis and almost on instinct she went through hand motions that she never did before as the driver powered up.

"Henshin!" She didn't know what that meant but it didn't stop her from pushing on the driver making it spin before activating.

Tsukuyomi had her eye on the monster for a moment until she heard the driver go off.

"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" As the large gears of the holographic clock behind her started to turn, it formed into pink and gray armor that formed around her.

The belt lighted up in pink light, as the Katakana for "Kamen Rider" attached itself to the helmet.

Ruby put her hands to her newly formed helmet seeing through a pink head's up display,

"Rejoice! She is heir to the power of all Riders! The lady of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future!" Woz stood behind her with his book open celebrating with great joy.

"Her name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have born witness to the dawn of her advent!" Ruby wasn't sure about all that but she knew one thing as Woz stood next to her.

"Oh no!" Tsukuyomi wasn't happy with this, she knew Geiz would be more willing to hunt Ruby down more then ever. She almost didn't notice that the Kaijin Rider about to lunge at her. Luckily Ruby stepped in with a powerful punch to its face.

Ruby didn't even know she could punch that well or at all but with the head's up display she just reacted.

"I don't know why this is happening to me but I can do this!" She realized that as she searched for her weapon that it was no longer on her. That worry lasted only a moment when a purple time sigil appeared before her.

She reached out to it and there in her hand was a modified version of her weapon. The red had become pink with a weird insertion not far from the trigger for what seemed to be for the watch.

She wasted no time to capitalize on the rocked creature and finally slashed away at the monster and she got a tad overjoyed when the hits started to connect. Each slash knocking the creature back until its back was against a wall.

Wasting no time she took the watch from the driver and attached it to the piece on her weapon.

"Finish Time! Zi-O time slash!" Magenta energy flared as she swung it one more time and it created a wave of power that hit the monster causing it to explode.

She turned around about to celebrate when she saw a familiar face. Geiz had walked down

"Looks like you couldn't change the future" They said as they walked past

"Geiz stop! She is not like Oma ZI-O!" Yet Geiz ignored her.

"Look I know about Oma ZI-O I promise that I'm not going to use this power like that I'm just doing what's right" That caused Geiz to pause as they remembered the words of the overlord.

"For my mother I know what your fate is going to be now" The red armored warrior quickly put on another watch to their belt. With a quick twist it unveiled what Geiz had in mind.

"Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost!" Then multicolored parkas flew out all headed to Ruby Rose.

Yet further away, Zeba scratched at his head disappointed.

"Oh well, luckily for you Gumun you get a second chance"

Zeba watched as the dark energy started to reform his foot soldier but he when was about to summon him he suddenly stopped.

Zeba couldn't believe it, a bit further away there was a man trying to comfort a crying child, startled by the monster's attack.

The man started juggling which caused the child to stop crying and look up amused by him messing around. The parents started to run to the child worried thanking the man for helping. Whatever words they spoke didn't matter to the man in white.

When the man gave a child a thumbs up. Zeba knew who he was and why he needed to avoid him.

Violence would continue but it had to be away from here.


	4. The Mighty

=No Fear, No Pain=

“Ruby Rose has gained the power of Zi-O starting her path towards becoming our glorious Overlord, she will use this power to fight her enemy as well as understand that dark force that haunts her as she uses the power of a mighty warrior, she will meet the person that would show her what it could mean to be a rider. Though that last bit may have been read too early”

Hoodies of many colors flowed out of Geiz and rushed towards Ruby, she did her best to knock away and block some of them but the overall horde over powered her hitting away. Geiz refused to let up as they charged forward. 

Ruby refused to back down with her weapon at her side and this new form she’s using she was going to stop Geiz. Yet for a moment she paused, she didn’t need this power, she could just get out of it.

Tsukuyomi appeared with the Mazine and stepped in front of the red kamen rider blocking off their attempt to bypass her.

Ruby wanted to know why the woman in white stepped in between. 

“No time! That monster is attacking again, I’ll give you the location just use your Rider Striker” She wasn’t quite sure what that was until it appeared on the hud. Sh reached to her arm and quickly activating the watch. She threw it forward as it started to transform.

A motorcycle quickly formed from it and it made the huntress look at it quizzically. She barely knew how to ride a bike like this. She had some basic lessons from Yang but this was different. Deciding to learn first hand she went for the throttle and drove down the road.

Tsukuyomi watched as the other finally got away but for due to the distraction Geiz was able to use their own watch to form their own ride striker and moving around the mazine they drove after Zi-O.

But neither noticed who was following not too far behind.

Ruby realized that Geiz was catching up to her as she rode along the road. The systems in her suit had showed her where to go, the unidentified life form appeared in another building, this time an office run by some sort of foundation. 

She tried everything to get Geiz off her trail doing various tricks her older sister had showed her. Quick turns, and tried to speed away had done nothing. She was almost out of options.

That was until as she turned a corner and realized there was a small walkway besides her down a hill. Taking a small risk she made sure to check that she lost Geiz even for a moment then she stopped turning the bike back into a watch and jumped to the side.

She put her back to the wall hearing tires hitting the road as Geiz drove after her. For a moment she thought that the masked warrior would find her but as the sound of the bike started getting further away she felt like she got out of this okay. 

She grabbed on to the belt and pulled out the watch to change back to her normal self. Taking a deep breath she had to wonder for a moment if this was going to be her life.

“You really gave that person the slip” 

“I know right?” She had to congratulate herself for a moment. Until she realized she didn’t know who just spoke.

She backed away from the other person, he grinned amused by her sudden change in expression.

“It’s okay, I’m here to help!” he reached into his pocket, finding what he was looking for he then handed Ruby a card.

“A man who chases his dream...Yusuke Godai?”

“That’s right!” She looked up at him and watched as he gave her a thumbs up.

“I’ll help you stop the Gurongi”

==

Geiz had finally stopped after realizing that they couldn’t find Zi-O, looking around they thought of their next point of action but then Tsukuyomi started to touch down with her Mazine.

She stepped out before the masked figure, Geiz decided then to change back to their normal self. 

“Why are you defending Oma Zi-O?” Geiz watched as the traveler got close.

“If you hung out with her for a for a moment then you’d know there’s no way she could be that tyrant” Tsukuyomi pointed her finger in Geiz’ direction. 

“Maybe not now, but I refuse to sit by and wait for her to cause tragedies because you want to talk it out” Geiz didn’t even want to believe there was a good end for Oma Zi-O

“You can try but there’s a better way then simply killing her” Geiz didn’t want to listen to this anymore turning around want to find the huntress. 

“After seeing what she did to our friends, our family...then you know I can’t take that path” With a clenched fist Geiz went on to find where Ruby Rose hid.

==

Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of Yusuke but as he drove behind her on his own bike she couldn’t shake that even if this guy didn’t really know what was going on he would honestly help.

They arrived seeing a scene not too dissimilar to what they found on the museum. Webs wrapped around the building, cars hanged down broken and smashed into, bodies deeply entrenched into the silky design long dead.

“Rejoice! For our overlord will discovered the true power of Zi-O!” Woz appeared right next to Ruby scaring her for a moment. Yusuke shrugged as Ruby looked to him for some sort of explanation.

The other two got off their bikes and looked on as the Gumun started to trail down slowly.

Ruby looked at the Rider watch again, not really happy with having to use this power again.

“I know that look!” Yusuke spoke up watching Ruby’s concern.

“Friends of mine told me about what’s going on with this world and its future, but I think I got a good idea of why you’re scared” Ruby turned to him for a moment.

“That power might change you in some way but you just have to keep focus on one thing: you’re not using that power because you want to or because you’re afraid to confront monsters and become one yourself, you’re going to fight to save people, to protect the smiles of everyone you love” She could try, even with the dark future over her head.

“I’ll try, I won’t be a monster, I’ll be a hero” Godai gave her another thumbs up, this time Ruby followed suit.

“Just remember when it doubt, tell those that care about you “please watch my Henshin” now with me” Ruby inserted the watch into the driver. Both of their hands outstretched ready to change for the better as Woz watched with wonder.

“Henshin! 

“Chou Henshin!”

Ruby changed again with the voice of her driver ringing out. A red and black armor formed around Yusuke completing his transformation with the spinning power of his belt coming to a stop. Gold bands formed around the Rider. 

“Kuuga!” Gumun waited long enough for them and lunged at Zi-O.

This was stopped by Kuuga punching the creature into the cement cracking it there and then. Gumun rolled over spitting web at Kuuga. Ruby followed it up with allowing the web to wrap up around the scythe and pulling it back for a moment then introducing the spider to a round of Rider powered dust knocking it far away.

That is when she noticed, Kuuga’s armor started to fade in and out. 

She turned to him but didn’t get a chance to ask as Gumun started to use his webs to tear down the cars he hoisted up and thew them dircetly at the two. Firing off blasts, she knew to keep them far from her. Kuuga dodged what he could and punched away the rest.

Ruby couldn’t help but be a tad impressed but as the assault started to end she noticed his power start to flicker out again, this time it fully faded away.

“Oh wow, I thought I had more time” Generally annoyed Yusuke start to grab on to something.

“What’s going on with you?” Godai held something familiar in his hand.

“According to my scientist friend, it turns out you can’t have two forms of the same power in the same place as they start to cancel each other out but with what you got, I know you can stop this monster” He handed her a Rider Watch, the face of Kuuga adorned on it.

She took a quick look at it before activating it.

“Kuuga!” She looked back to the other Rider. 

“Are you sure?” The Gurongi crawled higher and higher to the top of the building.

“I’m more then sure, no fear, no pain, for people that rely on you these things can no longer exist” 

She got ready with the watch and attached it to the belt. She took a deep breath.

Gumun broke off the X off the large antenna and ripped it out of the floor. 

She had to remember, no fear, no pain. She turned the driver.

“Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time! Kuuga!” Red black, and silver armor formed around her, the yellow horns formed at the top. 

The monster hit the ground with the large steel piece and focused on Ruby aiming it right at her.

“Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the queen of Time who will role over past and future. Her name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Kuuga Armor!” Woz uttered but Ruby didn’t focus on what he was saying. She jumped into the air and with a quick spin of the belt she readied her next attack. 

The monster threw the antenna at her in the air and as the belt finished it bellowed out her attack. 

“Mighty Time Break!” The symbol of Kuuga brightly formed under her foot and as she kicked down it sliced through the steel. She then hit the creature and went through him. She hit the ground her boot covered in smoke as the creature once again exploded on the spot.

“How is that thing coming back?” Ruby was sure she killed that monster the first time but with reappearing she was left wondering how it was possible.

“There are better people that can explain it but the gist of it is Riders like me shouldn’t exist in this world, Kaijin Riders shouldn’t either but there is something that connects it to your world, there is something dark controlling it, I got some something written down on the back of the card I gave you, your friend will be able to get better info then I can” Ruby wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

“Well, looks it’s time for you to go” Ruby changed back as the mazine touched down. 

“What’s going to happen to you?” She didn’t just want to leave him here on his own.

“Me, aw don’t worry about that, just give my regards to my past self, trust me you’ll know when you see him” Godai merely shrugged at Ruby’s confusion.

“Well thank you for helping” The doors of the Mazine opened up.

“No problem, I know everything seems crazy at the moment but I’ll still be around to help, and maybe a few other friends, if you need it” A final thumbs up as she entered the Mazine. 

After Ruby had filled in Tsukuyomi on what happened before she appeared the traveler got very serious.

“I don’t know who he knows but looking at what he had written on the back of the card I found this” Tsukuyomi already started making preparations as she brought up the article in question.

Before the unidentified life form attacked the first time there were small reports of something leaving the museum the night before.

A small tabloid about a ghostly person who took the meteor statue with him. It was a small chance but if that was the dark force then maybe they should give it a shot, but Ruby had one worry in mind. 

“It’s dated yesterday’s date we can stop this mess right away” Ruby decided to voice her concern.

“Can we go back to Beacon?” Tsukuyomi turned to her.

“Why?” She needed to find out a way to stop this problem, with Oma, with the Kaijin.

“I want to go see my team, my sister, if that’s alright” Tsukuyomi nodded, she knew with her mazine they could start this mission when they needed to, if the huntress needed time to process then the travler would give her time.

“Alright, if that’s what you need” As they flew off Woz watched with amusement. 

He closed the book in hand and muttered.

“Thus Zi-O gained the power of Kuuga, her first step towards conquest has begun”


End file.
